osomatsukunfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 14: Beat the Aliens!
Beat the Aliens! (エイリアンをやっつけろ!) is the fourteenth episode of Osomatsu-kun (1988). Characters Plot Staff * Screenplay- Keiji Terui * Storyboard and Production- Takashi Watanabe * Animation Director- Yoshiyuki Kishi * Key Animation- Takemi Tanemoto, Masahiro Neriki, Hitomi Kakubari, Junko Isaki, Midori Nagaoka * Animation Check- Hirohito Tanaka * In-Between Animation- Reiko Yamada, Masahiro Kimura, Hatsumi Wada, Studio Wombat, Dragon Pro * Art- Kenji Kato * Backgrounds- Kobayashi Production: Fumie Nuibe, Yuko Yasui, Akio Shibata, Hisayoshi Takahashi, * Color Design- Kazuko Murakami * Finishing Inspection- Atsushi Yabara, Ryuji Matsuno, Toshihiro Oda * Special Effects- Masahiro Murakami * Finished Animation- Kyoto Animation, Studio Marine * Photography- Takahashi Production * Production Progress- Tatsuji Kuroda Voice Cast * Osomatsu- Yo Inoue * Iyami- Kaneta Kimotsuki * Chibita- Mayumi Tanaka * Dayon, Kalenda- Takuzo Kamiyama * Nanmaida- Toru Ohira * The Police Officer with the Connected Eyes, Nyarome, Akanbeeda- Shigeru Chiba * Matsuzo- Tetsuo Mizutori * Matsuyo- Mari Yokoo * Hatabo, Karamatsu- Mari Mashiba (uncredited) * Jyushimatsu, Ichimatsu (1 line)- Naoko Matsui (uncredited) * Todomatsu, Ichimatsu (most lines), Shinjimattada- Megumi Hayashibara (uncredited) * Choromatsu- Rica Matsumoto (uncredited) * Invada- Osamu Saka * Gonbeda- Hiroko Maruyama * Jinbeda- Yoshiko Ota Castilian Spanish Dub * Osomatsu- Elisa Beuter * Sr. Koneho- Aleix Estadella * Chibita- Ana Maria Camps * Gallumbos- Jordi Estadella * Dayon- Rafael Turia * Honkan-san- Alfonso Valles * Miau- N/A * Matsuzo- Ramon Rocabayera * Matsuyo- Azucena Diaz * Hatabo Metenabo- Ana Orra * Ichimatsu- Carmen Ambros * Todomatsu- Maria Rosa Guillen * Choromatsu- Pilar Morales * Jyushimatsu- N/A * El Jefe (Nanmaida)- N/A * Soy-Invader (Invada)- N/A * Soy-Gonbe (Gonbeda)- N/A * Soy-Jinbe (Jinbeda)- N/A * Soy-Ver (Akanbeeda)- N/A * Soy-Googoodada (Babubabuda)- N/A * Soy-Gafe (Kalenda)- N/A * Soy-Feo (Shinjimattada)- N/A Gallery Trivia * Due to the math question lineup and the countdown lineup scenes being ad-libbed, with no directions on who should speak in the script used in dubbing, there is some degree of difference between the sextuplets' order in the Japanese audio and Spanish dub: **Math scene order in Japanese: Osomatsu, Choromatsu, Todomatsu, Karamatsu, Jyushimatsu, Ichimatsu **Math scene order in Spanish: Osomatsu, Todomatsu, Choromatsu, Karamatsu, Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu Animation Errors * When Karamatsu, Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu, and Todomatsu run downstairs, two extra pairs of sextuplet feet can be briefly seen animated running down after them (just before the scene switches). This appears to be due to an animation miscommunication, with an animator not realizing that Osomatsu and Choromatsu (as well as their doubles) weren't supposed to be around in the particular sequence. * There is some miscommunication and discontinuity with Karamatsu's position during the card game, where his voice is synced to one of the boys arguing over passing out cards, rather than being at the edge of the group as the next shot depicts. Hayashibara also voices Todomatsu in the cards shot, and is also synced to one of the aforementioned boys, who is then portrayed as Ichimatsu in the following shot (though still voiced by her). This confusion carries over to the Spanish dub, due to them following the literal directions. * When Choromatsu notices that the aliens seem to have disappeared, he has no mouth for a frame and his mouth movement is instead briefly pasted over Karamatsu's face, giving the other boy two mouths. External Links * Official Streaming on Crunchyroll by Discotek Media Category:Osomatsu-kun (1988) Episodes